Lost In The Aftermath
by MsKRyan.ox
Summary: It's been two years since Vegas and the wolfpack is now off to Bangkok for Stu's wedding, but what happens when two days before the wedding, they're thrown for the same loop. Will they find the bride's little brother in time or will Stu lose everything?
1. Ch 1: Everything Was Going Beautifully

**A/N: Hi everyone, **

**Here's the re-write I promised the other day. I told you it wouldn't take me long. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Everything Was Going Beautifully<span>

* * *

><p>People are setting up for another wedding, on a small island surrounded by beautiful white sand and tall trees, but Lauren and Tracy didn't care about anything that was happening, Stu, Phil, Alan, Teddy and Angelica were still missing.<p>

"_Hi, you've reached the office of doctor Stuart Price, please note that the office will be closed until the 24__th__, if this is an emergency please try..."_ Lauren hung up the phone, as she watched two people decorate the balcony. She dialled a second number.

"_Hi this is Doctor Stu Price, I'm getting married, so I'll be out of the country for two weeks. I'm not sure if I'll have cell service, if this is a dental emergency ple-_" Lauren hung up the phone, worry and sadness evident on her face as she turned towards her parents and Tracy.

"Nothing," she said, as she took her seat beside Tracy. Her father and mother than began to speak in their native language.

"Daddy please," Lauren interrupted, "You're not helping." Tracy looked at her and then to her parents.

"I looked into his eyes, not the eyes of the man, the eyes of a coward," her father spat. Lauren's mother looked at him worriedly. She grabbed his hand and began to mutter to him once again in their native language. Tracy's phone then began to vibrate, she quickly excused herself from their presence and went to stand out on the balcony.

"Ang," she whispered.

"_Tracy_," Angelica said, "_I'm sorry._"

"Where the hell are you?"

"_It happened again_," Angelica explained. She had explained some of the things that happened to Tracy, during a spa weekend.

"Don't say that," Tracy breathed, "please."

"_No, this time we really fucked up._"

"Seriously," Tracy asked, "What is wrong with you four?"

"_So much_,_ Trace_," Angelica answered, "_I don't even know where to begin_."

"Oh god," Tracy gasped, "How bad? Like no wedding bad?"

"_Yeah_," Angelica confirmed, "_A little worse than that._"

* * *

><p>One Week Earlier…<p>

* * *

><p>Their little baby girl was crying again. Angelica slowly rolled over careful not to disturb Phil and quietly got out of bed and walked down the hall. When she got there, she saw Phil slowly placing their daughter, Monroe, on her changing table and started talking to her as he changed her diaper.<p>

"We got to let mommy sleep, don't we little Monroe Emilia," Phil said, as he slipped the diaper off. Angelica leaned against the door and smiled. It was rare moments like these that she saw the guy she had fallen in love with and still loves to this day. Phil tickled Monroe's tummy once he finished and went to get her a change of clothes, when he saw Angelica leaning against the door jamb smiling.

"How long have you been standing there," Phil asked. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks, for trying to let me sleep, but as my mom said, my baby radar has set in, I could hear her crying from down the hall," she pulled a onesie from the drawer and handed it to him.

"I was already up," Phil explained, as he tried to dress the now squirming Monroe, "I've got an appointment with Stu and I was going to try and talk him out of getting married in Thailand."

"Phil," she groaned. Monroe continued to squirm. She wanted her mommy's attention and if she didn't get it soon she was going to start to cry again. Angelica seeing what was happening, grabbed Monroe out of Phil's arms and slowly began to dress the now calm Monroe.

"What?"

"Lauren and him want to get married in Thailand, let it be, please, she's one of my best friends and he means a lot to me as well and this is what they want," Angelica said, as she settled Monroe on her hip.

"It doesn't mean, I can't try," he joked back, kissed Angelica on the lips and then Monroe on the head, before he ran out of the room and out of the front door. Angelica shook her head and smiled down at Monroe.

"Daddy's silly, isn't he," she huffed as she tickled Monroe's stomach, before walking down the stairs to get some food for her and Monroe.

* * *

><p>"You really need to floss more," Stu said, as he looked over Phil's teeth.<p>

"Fuck that," Phil answered, "That's why I come here." Stu lifted the light out of Phil's face and turned towards the counter as Phil sat up a bit.

"Then you should come more than once every two years," Stu stated.

"Why so you bleed Ang and me out of all our money," Phil argued. Stu bent over a pad of paper and wrote something down.

"I never charge you or Angelica a dime, Phil."

"Hey," Phil called, "How do I work the Nitrice?"

"Uh, you don't, actually" Stu said.

"Oh come on," Phil argued, his voice muffled by the mask, "Just one hit."

"Fillings look pretty good," Stu said, "Any other problems?"

"Yeah, actually," Phil said, as he leaned back in the chair, "You're getting married in Thailand. For starters that's flights for me and Angie, that's two grand right there and then my ex-wife is watching Alec and my mother-in-law is watching Monroe, so now they both have got these whole new things to hold over my head, plus," Phil added, before Stu could interrupt him, "It takes five days to get there."

"It's a sixteen hour flight," Stu corrected, "And it's beautiful when you get there."

"Whatever it's a hassle," Phil answered.

"It is kind of far," Stu agreed, "Lauren's been there a week and she's still jet legged, but it's where her parents are from and it means a lot to them."

"Who gives a shit about her parents," Phil complained, as he took off the bib, "Her dad hates you." Phil walked over to the window and looked outside.

"He doesn't hate me," Stu argued, "He's just never spoken to me. I think it's a cultural thing."

"Why can't you just get married in Vegas like you did last time," Phil asked, as he turned back towards Stu, "It's so much easier."

"Why can't you just be excited for me, like Angie is? This is my wedding," Stu explained. Phil thought about it for a few moments and then he looked back at Phil.

"You're really happy, huh," Phil asked.

"I really am," Stu agreed. Phil thought about it for another moment and then he took a deep breath. He wasn't going to get Stu to change his mind, he'll just have to admit defeat.

"Alright," he said, giving in, "I'm happy too." He shrugged and began to walk out the door, but not before he slapped Stu on the shoulder. Stu thanked him.

"It's going to be fun," Phil agreed, he slapped Stu on the shoulder once more and then made to exit Stu's office.

"Phil," Stu called, "Put the prescription pad back." Phil stopped and turned to look at Stu. He walked back into the office and reached down the front of his pants to pull out the prescription pad. He slammed it on the desk. Stu thanked him once more.

"You know that's a felony, right," Stu asked him.

"Fuck you man," Phil swore, before he turned and walked out the office door once more.

"Was this right up against your scrotum," Stu asked, as he gingerly picked up the pad.

"Yep," Phil answered, without stopping.

* * *

><p>It was Angelica and Tracy's monthly girl's night. These nights use to be bi-weekly, but then they both got married and now that Angelica had Monroe, and couldn't leave her for copious amounts of time, it was decided that they would make them monthly, because they needed that time away from the guys. Now usually Lauren would join them, but since she was Thailand getting ready for her and Stu's wedding it was just the two of them.<p>

"Oh my god," Tracy gasped, "I just realized."

"What," Angelica asked, as she drove the two of them towards their favourite restaurant.

"I forgot to renew my passport."

"Oh no," Angelica said, feigning sadness, "It's a good thing Doug did it last week, it's in your kitchen drawer." She tried her best not to laugh, ever since Tracy got pregnant, she's had baby brain more times then she could count.

"He's the best," Tracy said.

"Hey," Angelica said, "You're a team."

"And you are a great person," Tracy continued. This statement confused Angelica a little.

"Like a really good person," Tracy still continued.

"Thank you," Angelica said, a little scared about where this was going.

"So I know you're not going to get mad."

"Mad? Mad at what?"

"Alan found out that we're going to Thailand for Stu's wedding," Tracy explained.

"So?"

"So? He's heartbroken, Ang," Tracy explained, "You guys are like his family."

"No, you're family, is like his family," Angelica corrected. Tracy looked at her miserably.

"All Alan talks about is the four of you," Tracy argued, "And that weekend." Angelica shot Tracy a wary look. It seemed that her getting married to Phil, didn't stop Alan obsession with her and it had now moved on to her and Phil.

"Wait a second," Angelica asked, "Is he the one that keeps calling me at all hours of the night, and then hangs up?"

"He does that when he's upset," Tracy explained, "He doesn't understand why he's not invited." Angelica pouts a little as she continues to drive them to their restaurant.

"Can you just run it by Stu," Tracy asks, "Just run it by him. For me and your little niece or nephew." Angelica blinks and takes a deep breath. Tracy always was able to talk her into stupid things.

* * *

><p>"No fucking way," Stu snaps. Angelica got Doug to ask, because there was no way, she was going to get involved in this, especially when she wasn't the one that knocked Tracy up and made her impossible to say no to.<p>

"Absolutely not," Stu continued, as he, Doug, Phil, and Monroe sat in the local IHOP, eating brunch, while Angelica took Tracy out shopping.

"Come on Stu, it's killing him," Doug reasoned.

"I don't care," Stu answered, "Honestly, the two of you were barely invited, while your wives were always on the guest list because they're two of Lauren's best friends." The two of them groaned at the cheap shot. Phil took a sip of his coffee while Doug and Stu talked about Alan. Monroe, who was sitting by her father and across from her godfather, was looking around the restaurant in fascination completely oblivious to what was happening at the table.

"I get it. I really do," Doug conceded, "It's just you know what, Alan considers you to be one of his best friends."

"I consider Alan to be insane," Stu argued.

"Stu," Phil interjected, "Throw him a bone. Doug already said, that his dad has already said that he'll pay for everything he eats and everything he breaks. You know what, we should try to squeeze the old man to cover the bachelor party."

"That's good," Doug agreed, while Stu looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm glad you brought that up," he interjected, "because this is the bachelor party."

"What," Doug asked.

"What are you talking about," Phil asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's my bachelor brunch," Stu explained, while the pair looked at him in confusion, "Go crazy, get same chocolate chip pancakes, a lap dance from the waitress." Phil slammed his cutlery on the table.

"That's bullshit," Phil groaned, "You can't just skip out on the bachelor party, Stu."

"You see that," Stu asks, pointing to his glass of orange juice on the table, "That's orange juice with a napkin on top. Do you know why? So nobody ruphies me."

"Well I refused to eat fucking cantaloupe at bachelor party," Phil snapped.

"Come on Stu," Doug argued as well, "Don't you think you're over reacting?"

"No," Stu answered, "I don't. I'm still putting the broken pieces of psyche back together." Phil laughed and began to mutter under his breath.

"And you know what the glue is," Stu asked, "Lauren. And I'm not doing anything to screw that up."

"Oh please, you wouldn't even be with her, if it wasn't for us," Phil argued.

"Oh, this'll be good," Stu said, while Doug looked at him in confusion, knowing full well that it had been Angie and Tracy that had set the pair up, when they noticed how lonely Stu was, while Angelica had been pregnant with Monroe.

"Stu," Phil called, "Think about it. You ended up ditching Melissa and then two years later you met your true soul mate. Take Vegas out of the equation and you would have married a cunt." An elderly couple that set next to their booth, look at Phil in shock and anger.

"Oh it's okay," he told the couple, "I'm allowed to say it. It's a bachelor party. Drink up everybody. Oh wait," he paused, "There's no alcohol. I forgot, we're in a fucking IHOP." Doug shook his head, as Phil replaced his sunglasses back on his head.

"Well, it's my decision and its final, so how about a toast," Stu offered, as he raised his glass of orange juice in the air. Phil slammed his cutlery onto the table once more.

"This sucks," he announced, "I'm going to wait in the car." He slowly began to gather Monroe's things, placing them in the baby bag that Tracy had given Angelica at her baby shower.

"Come on, Phil," Doug called, "Where are you going?"

"No Doug, I just don't get it. He's getting married in Thailand. That's great for him, but what about us? It's just selfish. Come on sweetheart." He grabbed Monroe's car seat.

"Shame on you," he said and then left the restaurant not bothering to look back at Doug and Stu.

"Don't worry Stu, Angie and I will stand up for you no matter what," Doug said, as he slapped Stu on the back.

"Thank you," Stu answered.

"But you got to help us out with this Alan thing." Stu looked up and then at Doug.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I can't tell you how much this means. Alan's been waiting for the invite ever since he got wind of the wedding," Sid explained, as he lead the foursome to Alan's room. Angelica wanted to desperately wait with Tracy and Monroe in the front living room, but Phil had dragged her along with them.<p>

"I'm sure he has," Stu answered.

"Yeah," Sid agreed, "He's been standing outside by the mailbox every day."

"Wow, that's rough," Phil said. Angelica rolled her eyes. Alan had a tendency to obsess over things. She was evidence of that. Fuck, you're nice to the guy once and he brands you his soul mate. It's creepy.

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm not quite sure he ever left Vegas, you know. He really needs this," Sid explained. Sid knocked on the door as the foursome exchanged a look.

"What," they heard Alan call, not bothering to come to the door.

"Sweetie," Sid answered, "It's Papa, you have visitors," he then turned to the group, "Go in slowly. Give him a chance to activate." The group nodded. The door opened and Alan stood there, while Sid gave the foursome a surprised look.

"Hey Alan," Doug greeted. Angelica put on her best fake smile and nodded to him.

"Hey guys," Alan answered, "Hey Phil." Angelica leaned into Phil a bit more. It was worse than she thought, not only was he obsessed with her, but Alan was now obsessed with Phil. Absolutely fucking perfect.

"Hey bud," Phil greeted. Alan stumbled a bit before he invited them to come in. They all answered positively even though both Angelica and Stu's were a little forced. He gave them each a slap on the back or a hug when they walked through the door. His father smiled at him.

"Okay, see you on the court in half-" Alan slammed the door in his face. The foursome looked around Alan's room.

"Pretty cool room, Alan," Phil complimented. He wrapped an arm around Angelica. He knew she was creeped out by being here.

"Oh thanks Phil," Alan answered, "My dad pays my rent." It was then that both Doug and Angelica saw them.

"Alan, what the fuck, we were suppose to delete these. You made a promise," Doug said, once he spotted the photos. Angelica looked at one that Alan by his bedside table. It was of her and Phil, but Phil's face had a huge red target drawn on it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stu complained, "What the hell? I'm not cool with this at all. You can't have these." Angelica wasn't sure if it was the fact that Alan kept the photos or the fact that they were a reminder of his failed relationship with Jade, which only lasted two weeks after Vegas.

"Chillax Stu," Alan explained, while Phil smiled and laughed at some of the photos, "Nobody ever comes in here."

"Total violation of trust," Stu complained. Angelica rolled her eyes and she filled with the chain she had around her neck, that held the original wedding band that Phil gave her when they got married in Vegas. A week after their return he had come home with a diamond ring and gave it to her, but made her promise that she would keep the original ring close to her heart.

"Mother, I'm done with my lunch," Alan said into the intercom, "It's just sitting here."

"_I'm sorry, honey, I'll be right up_." Angelica was looking at a picture that Phil had in his hand.

"I can't believe you guys stopped by," Alan said in awe, "This is really cool."

"Wait a second," Angelica interrupted, grabbing the picture out of Phil's hand, and showed it to Alan, "Alan, is that Mr. Chow?"

"Yeah," Alan answered, "We still keep in touch."

"Stu," Angelica said, showing him the picture.

"Chow, the guy who kidnapped us," Stu asked.

"He didn't kidnap us, he kidnapped black Doug. Remember, it was a whole misunderstanding. He's actually quite charming," Alan explained. Angelica rubbed her eyes.

"Alan, he's a criminal," Stu reasoned. It was then that Mrs. Garner walked in.

"Excuse me everyone," she greeted.

"Hi Linda," Angelica and Doug both greeted.

"Hi Angie, Hi Dougie," she smiled, before she grabbed Alan's plate and melted milkshake.

"I guess we don't do desert anymore," Alan complained, "I didn't get that memo."

"I'm sorry darling," Linda answered, "I'll be right back."

"Would a cupcake kill you," Alan snapped. Angelica and Doug looked at him in shock. Angelica knew that if Monroe ever spoke to her and Phil like that when she got older, neither one of them would be letting her get away with it.

"You know, I don't think this is a good idea," Stu said, reminding Doug, why they were there.

"Um, Alan," Doug said, before Stu could say anything further, "We have a little surprise for you. Stu would like to invite you his wedding." Stu put on a fake smile.

"Well, only if you're not busy," Stu continued, hoping silently that he was in fact and he would not be able to come.

"Stu," Phil reprimanded lightly. Angelica closed her eyes. She too was hoping that Alan was busy and would be unable to attend.

"Well maybe the Jonas Brothers are in town," Stu answered.

"No. They're in Rally during that weekend," Alan answered, dashing both Angelica and Stu's silent prayers.

"Are you really being serious, Stu, you're inviting me," he continued to ask. Angelica desperately wanted to scream out no, but Tracy was her best friend and pregnant, if they upset her, it would not be good. Stu struggled to answer as well.

"Yeah, why not," Stu answered, "It'll be fun right." Alan then turned to Phil and Angelica.

"Phil, Angie are you going?"

"Of course," Phil answered for them both, not trusting Angelica's mouth.

"Then it will be fun," Alan said, and he slowly smiled. It was then that the smile disappeared off his face and he reached for the mini fridge. He pulled out a small needle and he jammed it into his thigh. Stu, Doug and Angelica all gasped in shock.

"What the fuck are you doing, man," Phil asked.

"It's my immunizations," Alan explained, "It's the last day I can do it." He pulled the needle out of his thigh, once he finished with it.

"That's supposed to be done by a registered nurse," Angelica explained, vowing silently to herself to keep Alan away from Monroe and any other children her and Phil might have.

"I am a nurse," Alan answered, holding up the used needle, "just not registered." He threw the needle onto his desk and then went into one of the drawers. Angelica looked at Phil wide eyed. He better think of getting her and Monroe out of there quickly.

"Oh, hey Stu," Alan said, as he pulled something out of the drawer, "Look at this. I bought it because I thought of you." After fiddling with the thing he placed it on his desk and the foursome looked at it. It was one of those chattering teeth toys. This one specifically had a tooth missing, the exact tooth that Stu had pulled out when they were in Vegas.

* * *

><p>The five walked through the airport towards the Gate that they're flight would be taking off from.<p>

_S099G6 Copenhagen 2:35 Boarding B14_

_UA998 New York 2:50 A5_

_DL2781 Bangkok 3:15 On Time B10_

_AB626B Montreal 3:20 C28_

_MX861E Mexico City 3:45 A7_

_AV307E Vancouver 3:55 5:15 Delayed A2_

_TT884 Seoul 4:15 B11_

Phil and Angelica walked through the airport, their arms linked, while Phil pulled their large suitcase behind them. They thought it would easier to share a suitcase and have two carry ons, so they wouldn't have to have too much luggage. It was their first time leaving Monroe and Angelica was having a tough time, but Phil did his best to keep her calm.

"Hey, there he is," Stu called. Angelica looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Hey Stu," the young man greeted, giving him a hug and then turning to Angelica who smiled at him and gave him a hug as well. She hadn't seen him since Lauren's graduation party, their senior year.

"Teddy," she smiled, "What's up? How are you?"

"Alright," he answered.

"Who's this guy, Angie? Stu," Alan asked. He seemed a little angry that someone else was joining them on their flight to Bangkok.

"This is Teddy," Stu explained, "Lauren's little brother."

"He goes to Stanford," Angelica continued, "Pre-med. This is my husband, Phil, my twin brother Doug and…Alan."

"Nice to meet you man," Doug said, holding out his hand, as Angelica introduced them.

"Wow," said Phil shocked, "Stanford? How old are you?"

"Uh.."

"He's seventeen," Stu answered for Teddy, "Kind of a genius."

"Actually I'm sixteen," Teddy corrected, "And I'm not a genius. My dad just let me take the entrance exams early."

"Because you're a genius," Stu continued. Teddy smiled at Stu and Angelica.

"So what are you a doctor," Alan asked.

"No," Teddy answered, "Not yet. I'm pre-med."

"Ever hear of that guy Doogie Howser," Alan asked. Angelica looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah…"

"Well, he turned out to be a gay," Alan elaborated. Angelica shook her head and turned into Phil. He was really pissing her off and they hadn't even got on the flight. She was so glad that her and Phil's seats were well away from Alan's otherwise she would've screamed.

"Alan," Doug reprimanded.

"It's true, I read it in Teen People," Alan explained.

"Right, okay," Teddy said, "Well I'm going to get a book or something for the plane. Do you guys want anything?" Phil, Angelica, Doug and Alan turned down his offer.

"I would actually like a smart water," Stu said. Teddy nodded.

"Cool," Teddy said before he walked away completely uncomfortable. Stu clapped him on the back, as he walked by him. After Teddy was out of earshot the group turned on Alan.

"What's the matter with you," Angelica asked, "He's sixteen years old."

"Yeah, Alan," Phil agreed, "Take it easy."

"Well…well I'm a little confused," Alan explained, causing the group to look at him, "Is he here just to see us off or what? How does this work?"

"How does what work," Doug asked.

"Is that person coming to the wedding?"

"Yes Alan," Stu confirmed, "My bride's little brother, is coming to the wedding. Is that okay with you?" Alan put on his sunglasses.

"Well, it's just the first time I've heard about this. You could have paged me," he said, as he walked towards a group of chairs. The four looked at him completely frustrated. Angelica's phone began to ring in her pocket. She detached herself from Phil and looked to see that it was her mother.

"Don't over react," Doug said to Stu, as Angelica picked up the phone, "It's gonna be fine."

"Hi Mom, is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, Angie, someone just wanted to hear your voice_," her mother explained. Angelica smiled sadly. She hated leaving Monroe, but she wasn't old enough to come and now that she thought about it Angelica really didn't want to risk something like what happened in Vegas to happen again, while Monroe was with them.

"Okay mom, put her on," Angelica said, as she leaned into Phil. Phil smiled at her. He knew this was hard for her, it was hard for him too, but they needed to get away for a bit.

"Hi baby girl, mommy loves you, and daddy and I will be home in a couple of days and then I will sing you every single lullaby I know," Angelica said into the phone, and then began to sing Monroe's favourite one. Phil clutched her to him, he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"_She's fast asleep Angie."_

"Thanks mom," Angelica answered, "I'll call you when we land." She hung up the phone and buried her head into Phil's chest, breathing in his cologne to calm herself down some.

* * *

><p>The five-some were sitting in a group chairs, waiting calmly for their flight to be called and Teddy to find his way back to them. Angelica had begun to read her new book, <em>The Help<em>, while Phil graded some tests and Doug flipped through a magazine on either side of her.

"Hey," Teddy said, as he found them, "Mind if I sit?"

"Wolf pack only," Alan snapped, "Find another chair." Stu looked at him in frustration and then lifted the bag that Alan had placed between the two of them.

"There's no wolf pack, Alan, come on," Stu said.

"It's no problem," Teddy said, "I can find…"

"Teddy," Stu interrupted, "Don't be ridiculous. You're sitting here."

"Careful," Alan shouted, "That's a Lewis…That is a Lewis Vuitton." Phil and Angelica looked over. She looked at the bag and shook her head. It was Louis Vuitton, but it was either didn't care to correct him or she just couldn't do it anymore, so she left it. Teddy handed Stu his water and took the seat that Stu cleared for him.

"That's a nice neck roll," Alan complimented.

"Thanks," Teddy answered, "You can use it if you want." Teddy handed it to him, Alan took and played with it in his hands for a little bit before he threw it across the gate and then played his music loud enough for the others to hear. Teddy looked extremely disgruntled by this behaviour.

* * *

><p>The flight was long and tiring. Phil fell asleep, not long after Angelica had laid her head against his shoulder and fell asleep, two hours into the flight.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they landed, two cars were waiting to pick up them and their luggage and take them to the hotel in which they would be staying for the duration of their time in Thailand. Angelica was wide awake and had called her mother soon after they landed. Monroe had been fast asleep at the time. Phil and Angelica looked at the passing scenery until they reached the hotel.<p>

* * *

><p>The hotel was beautiful on the outside and it became even more beautiful when they entered. Phil was telling Angelica and Stu a joke and as they turned the corner someone called Stu.<p>

"Baby," Lauren called, as she ran towards him. She jumped into his arms and caught her. The rest of the group turned to them and smiled at the display of affection, before Lauren turned to the rest of the group and greeted them.

* * *

><p>"This is so absolutely beautiful," said Stu to Lauren's father, "Thank you so much."<p>

"Of course," her father answered.

"You know between Teddy and me, you must be pretty excited," Stu acknowledged, trying to make conversation, "Pretty soon you'll have two doctors in the family." Lauren rubbed his shoulders.

"You have to realize that in my country we don't consider dentists to be real doctors," her father snapped.

"Dad," Lauren said embarrassed. She was getting really tired of the way her father treated Stu.

"Okay," Stu mumbled.

"Anyway," Lauren's father continued, "I have to go and talk to Teddy about his cello performance tonight." He turned away and walked towards his wife and son, who speaking to a pair of old family friends.

"Ouch," Stu said.

"I am so sorry," Lauren apologized, as she rubbed Stu's shoulder. It seemed that her father's treatment of Stu was only getting worse with the wedding growing closer and closer every minute.

"Your dad is kind of obsessed with your brother, isn't he," Stu pointed out, as they watched him walk over to the group.

"Teddy is my father's prized possession," Lauren explained, "It's always been that way. He'll warm up. I promise." She continued to run her hand up and down Stu's arm, before she leaned into kiss him. Alan began walking towards them. He was on the phone with his father. They had no idea what he was talking about.

"That was my dad," he told Lauren and Stu, "I'm a stay at home son. We were discussing your wedding gift. He's sparing no expense."

"Oh, that's so unnecessary," Stu said. Alan completely ignored him and turned to Lauren.

"I've been meaning to ask someone. I noticed this is a fishing village. Is there a Long John Silver's on the island," he asked.

"You know no, I don't think so," Lauren answered, "I'm so sorry."

"But we are actually serving some great fresh seafood," Stu explained.

"Better than Long John's," Alan asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be the judge of that. Enjoy your evening," Alan snapped, before he walked away, grabbing Lauren's champagne glass out of her hand and taking a huge gulp from it.

* * *

><p>After everyone sat down for the rehearsal dinner, Teddy began to play his cello. Across from him at the main table his father was conducting him, unknown to anyone else. Lauren rubbed Stu's knee and comforted him the best she could.<p>

Alan continuing his dislike for Teddy reached over Angelica and tapped Phil on the shoulder. When the pair looked at him, he pinched his nose and gave them a thumbs down as if to say that Teddy stunk. Angelica gave him a disgusted look and then both her and Phil turned back to Teddy's performance just in time for him to finish. The entire room applauded as Teddy returned to his seat, which unfortunately for him was beside Alan. Lauren's father stood and addressed the guests.

"Thank you Teddy, hands of a brilliant musician and one day a great surgeon," he paused and turned to look at Lauren and Stu.

"I admit it, when I first met Stu, I was not quite sold," he paused as the audience chuckled mistaking it for acceptance, "It seem inattentive, he lacked intelligence and imagination. He was missing a spark you look for in a man. But then I looked into Stu's eyes, he reminded me of my sweet brother Chiyoh. For those who do not know Chiyoh is learning disabled and lives in a group home." Alan laughed loudly, while the people that were close to Stu, watched in shock.

"But," Lauren's dad continued, "Chiyoh loves chok, and that's when I realised that Stu is chok." Several of the guests looked around in question, they had no idea what chok was.

"What is Chok," Stu asked Lauren quietly. She got this look on her face, that she would rather not explain what that meant.

"Chok is soft white rice in luke warm water," Lauren's father explained, "it has no taste. We feed it to small babies and very old people. It is nourishment that everyone can digest." Stu and Lauren begin to look very uncomfortable as her father continues to insult him in front of all of their loved ones.

"The world needs chok, just as the world needs people like Stu," he paused and raised his glass to toast the couple, "To my sweet daughter and…Stu. Congratulations." The rest of the guests raise their glasses and toast the couple as well.

"And now I believe that, Teddy has something to say," said Lauren's father before he took his seat. Teddy began to rise from his seat, when Alan grabbed him by the crook of his elbow.

"Sit down," he said, "I got this." Alan rose from his seat, much to the shock of their small group.

"Sit down boy," he urged once more, "That was a great speech sir, I liked the comparisons between Stu and rice. I've also prepared a few words. Hey everybody, here's some fun facts. The population in Thailand is 63 million people, it is twice the size of Wyoming. Its chief exports are textiles, footwear and rice. Each year, approximately 13 thousand people are killed in car accidents in Thailand. The climate in fact-"

"Alan," Doug interrupted, "Why don't you skip to the last car there buddy."

"Okay, sorry," he said, "None of you know Stu like I do. Not you, not you, not you, not you. Not nobody knows Stu like I do." Some of the group was a little surprised by that statement, seeing as Alan had only known Stu for two years and during those two years Stu didn't want to be around Alan that much, while the rest of the group had known him during college or high school.

"No one," Alan continued, "I can't even tell you what we have been through because we made a pact, more important than blood." Angelica, Stu and Phil exchanged smirks.

"What I can tell you is this," Alan continued, not seeing these looks, "This is not Stu's first marriage." The smirks were wiped off Phil, Angelica and Stu's faces. This had just gone from bad to worse.

"There was whore in Las Vegas, a couple of years ago," Alan still continued and it was then that Phil got out of seat to put a stop to it.

"Times up," he whispered, "it's time to sit down." There was more whispering between the two that no one could hear, but the damage had been done. Everyone at the dinner that wasn't aware of Stu's previous "marriage" that didn't know already was told and it only made Lauren's dad hate Stu more. Alan returned to his seat and everyone began clapping, unsure of what had just happened, but grateful that it had ended.

"In your face," Alan mumbled to Teddy.

* * *

><p>Stu and Lauren were standing in front of the elevators. The rehearsal dinner had just ended and all Stu wanted to do was spend time with Lauren and then go to bed. He was just tired and didn't want to be anywhere someone could find him.<p>

"Well that was exactly as painful as I expected it be," Stu said, as he wrapped his arms around Lauren's waist, after he pushed the up button on the elevator.

"Sorry," she apologized as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh, rice pudding," called Phil, as he and Angelica walked towards the elevator, "What are you doing?" Stu laughed sarcastically as they approached.

"Very funny Phil."

"Be nice Phil," Lauren said, "He's extra sensitive tonight."

"Get over it," Phil joked, "He's your father-in-law, he's suppose to hate you."

"He should know Stu," Angelica joked, "My father hates him even after all this time. Gives him a hard time whenever we visit." Phil stuck his tongue out at her, which she smiled back in return, before turning back to Stu.

"Come have a drink with me and the guys," he said. Stu sucked his teeth and then looked down at Lauren.

"You know," he said, "I'm really exhausted. We're just going to go upstairs and crash."

"Come on, I just spoke to the manager," Phil explained, "He's going to let us have a bonfire down on the beach."

"That sounds fun," Lauren said, she was going to ask Angelica some questions. She wanted to know how she dealt with her father bugging her husband. Stu made a noise.

"I'm good," Stu said.

"He's tired," Angelica said, she wasn't going to force him and since she wasn't going, she was a little worried and what might happen.

"Stu," Lauren said, "One drink with your friends. They came all this way."

"I just want to hang out with you," Stu explained.

"Come on, just go," she tried again, "And do me a favour. Take Teddy with you," she paused and looked over at the boy in question who was listening to music on his laptop, and looked bored out of his mind, "He never gets to have any fun."

"That is a great idea," Phil agreed, "Bring the kid."

"Alright," Stu caved, "One drink." At that moment the elevator came. Angelica and Phil shared a small kiss, while Stu and Lauren did the same. Then the girls got on the elevator.

"Do you have your key," Angelica asked. She didn't want him waking her up if she was already asleep when he came back because he forgot his key.

"Uh yep. Got it right here," he answered and showed it to her, she smiled.

"I'll see you in twenty minutes," Stu said, just before the elevator doors could close. Lauren waved goodbye and the guys made their way to the beach.

* * *

><p>"My uncle Roger said, that he once saw an albino polar bear," Alan told the guys as they sat around the fire, waiting for Phil to come with the beer.<p>

"Really," Stu asked, "Polar bears are white. How would he know if it's an albino?"

"This one was black," Alan explained.

"Do you ever think that maybe it was just a black bear," asked Stu, before they dropped the subject. It was then that Phil returned with the beer.

"Okay, here we go," he said, as he returned, "American beer."

"Alright," Doug cheered.

"Sealed bottles," Phil assured Stu.

"Thank you," Stu said, as Phil handed him the bottle.

"I'm not really old enough to drink," Teddy said, as Phil shoved the bottle into his hand.

"Yeah it's illegal," Alan agreed, "It would be a shame if someone reported you."

"Nobody's reporting anybody," Stu assured, "It's fine Teddy. Have a little fun."

"Careful," warned Alan, before Phil sat down on the marsh mellows that he had brought for them to enjoy.

"What's this," Phil asked, "Roasted marsh mellows. Nice touch."

"Yeah that was Alan's idea," confessed Doug.

"Good thinking Alan," Phil said, before he threw them to the other side of Alan and opened his one beer, "You know I got to hand it to you, Stu, this place is paradise."

"Not bad, right," Stu agreed.

"And I can't believe I'm saying this," Phil confessed, "but…I'm actually jealous of you. I mean Lauren is an angel."

"Yeah, she really is amazing," Doug agreed.

"Aww, you guys are sweet," Stu complimented.

"Not big breasts on her," Phil continued, "But still a solid rack for an asian." Doug closed his eyes. He knew how much Phil and Angelica loved one another.

"Dude," he said, "you're married to my sister. Please don't make me want to hit you."

"Sorry Teddy," Phil apologized, smirking at Doug.

"That's okay," Teddy assured.

"That is just widely inappropriate," Stu reprimanded, "And yet…I'm really glad you're here. All you guys, even you Alan. It means a lot that you made the trip. Thank you."

"Wouldn't miss it, buddy," Doug said, as he took a sip of his beer.

"Great," Phil said, "Now can we have our one fucking beer then?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright toast," said Phil, as he stood up, "Come on stand up guys. Come over here Alan. To Lauren and Stu, you did it buddy." They raised their beers and congratulated Stu, unknown of the trouble that would await them once they woke the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we go, everyone. Let me know what you think.**

**xo**


	2. Ch 2: Not Again

**A/N: The long awaited second chapter. I am so sorry everyone that it took so long to update, but to be honest, I lost all inspiration for this, but when I heard that a third part was coming out. I sat down and watched both movies and all of my inspiration came back, but then I found out that whatever I did have finished of this chapter was on my old computer, which is now gone, so I'll hopefully have this finished soon or at least before the new movie hits theatres.**

**Once again I am so sorry.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two: Not Again<span>

* * *

><p>Angelica rolled over, when she felt Phil's fingers slowly crawling up and across her waist. She lazily opened an eye to smile at him and saw that it wasn't Phil's fingers. It was a cockroach. She quietly shrieked and jumped off the coach that she was sleeping on, causing it fly off of her, land on the floor and fall through a crack in it. She squirmed lightly and then looked around the room.<p>

She couldn't remember how she had gotten here. She remembered waking up because she had a nightmare that something had happened to Monroe and she went down to the beach to find her husband. After that everything went black. She was in a seedy motel. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing the clothes that she had thrown on from last night. She heard someone groan behind her. She turned around to see who it was.

"Phil," she whispered, bending over him. He rolled over and looked up at her.

"What the hell," he whispered. She shook her head. He sat up and ran his hand through his mattered hair. He got up, wrapped an arm around her and they both looked out the window. It was then that Alan fell from the top bunk from the bunk bed, which was in what they could only guess was their room, to the floor. They turned and looked at him. He groaned as he slowly got up trying to gather his bearings.

He slowly walked over to the pair, who was still looking out the window.

"Phil, Angie," he gasped, "I think it's happened again."

"Alan, what the fuck did you do," Angelica asked, turning to look at him. She was not happy and the fact that she had been woken up by a cockroach crawling across her did not make it any better.

"I didn't do anything. I swear to God," Alan swore. Angelica ran a hand through her hair, while Phil turned to face him.

"You're hair is gone," Phil said, looking at Alan. Alan rubbed his beard, thinking that in their drunken stupor that it had been shaved off. Angelica shook her head.

"No. No. Up," she said, pointing with her finger. They could hear yelling coming from another room, while Alan ran his hands over his head. He started to chuckle as he did. It was then that Angelica and Phil looked at the room.

"Where the fuck are we," Phil asked. Angelica looked around the room; she saw her old wedding band on the floor. She felt her neck for the chain, to find that it wasn't there. She picked it up and slipped it onto her right ring finger. It was then that the power suddenly went out.

"Phil, Angie, I'm scared," Alan whispered, turning towards them after the lights went out. Angelica walked over to Phil and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was slightly scared herself. She had no idea where they were and this power outage wasn't helping matters. They heard Stu groan from another room.

Phil pulled Angelica along with him, as he followed the sound, pushing past Alan, causing him to fall to the floor after he tripped over the table. They walked through the door and entered the bathroom to find Stu, lying in the tub with no pants on. Phil clapped his hands.

"Stu," he called, "Come on get up. We got a situation." Stu groaned and rolled over. Phil and Angelica were shocked at what they now saw. There was a large tattoo around Stu's right eye.

"Oh holy shit," Angelica swore, when she saw it fully. Stu was going to freak out. This was worse than him losing a tooth in Vegas.

"Where are we," Stu asked, as he looked around, it was then that he saw Alan. His eyes went slightly wide. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and since he was virtually blind without his glasses, he hoped that it was just a hallucination.

"Oh my god, Alan," Stu gasped, "Your head." He put on his glasses, but Alan's bald head did not disappear.

"No your head," Alan answered.

"He's bald," Stu said to Phil and Angelica.

"Stu," said Angelica calmly, "You're going to freak out, but it's going to be okay."

"Why," asked Stu, slightly worried, "What-Is it my teeth?"

"No, it's not your teeth," Angelica answered. Stu now got up and out of the tub.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yep."

"Did you check the bottom," he asked, shoving his lower cavities into her face.

"I did," she answered and she was so close to saying what the problem actually was, but Stu desperate to see that none of his teeth were missing, walked over to the bathroom mirror and saw the tattoo.

"Oh my god," Stu gasped, when he saw it, and began to feel it, "What the fuck? OW!" He tried to wash it off.

"That's good," Angelica offered, "Why don't you just try to wash it off?" Phil and Alan started to laugh, while Angelica watched with wide eyes.

"It's not coming off," Stu complained, as he continued to try and rub the tattoo off of his face, "This is a real tattoo. Alan, what did you do? Did you ruphie me?" He was angry now. This was the exact reason why he didn't want to have him there. At Phil's bachelor party, they were able to see get through the night and remember some of it the next day, and it was all because Alan had not been there.

"I didn't do anything," Alan said once more.

"Stu," Phil interrupted, "He swore to God."

"What happened," snapped Stu. And it was then that the four got the shock of their lives. A small monkey in a jean jacket and pants jumps down from the ceiling and landed on Stu's back. They all began freaking out. Angelica jumped into Phil's arms out of fright, and the group started to spin in circles, with Stu desperately crying for someone to get the monkey off his back. The small simian jumped off of Stu's back and onto a water pipe.

"What the hell," Stu asked.

"Oh, it's a monkey. Oh look at the cute little vest," Alan gasped, "Hi little monkey." Alan then tried to reach for the small creature, only for it to slap his hands away. He backed away slowly holding his hand. Then someone's cell phone began to ring. Angelica, Stu and Phil exchanged looks, while Alan still spoke to the monkey.

"Phone," Angelica said, and began to search around the hotel room for it.

"Alan…Alan go find the phone," Phil ordered, as he too began to search.

"I got it," shouted Angelica, as she found the ringing phone. She picked it up.

"God, Doug," she shouted, "Where the hell are you?"

"_I'm at breakfast by the pool_," Doug answered, "_You guys coming down? Or what?_"

"Oh Jesus, thank god," she said, before turning to Alan and Phil, "Doug's fine."

"Stu, Doug's fine, he's at the resort," called Phil.

"Why aren't we at the resort," Stu asked, "And why is Angie with us? Last I remember she had gone up to her room with Lauren."

"_What's going on? Where are you guys,_" Doug asked.

"I don't know bro. We woke up in some shit hole room, in some city," she answered.

"_Oh god,_" Doug gasped, "What city?"

"I don't know Doug, fucking Asia town," Angelica answered, "I don't know…I told you. I have no fucking idea."

* * *

><p>"Where are we," Stu asked, as he leant against the bathroom wall, while Alan continued to look around the hotel room. He came to a pile of blankets, which had this small white thing sticking up. He bent down and looked at it.<p>

"Hey Stu," Alan called quietly.

"What?"

"Check this out," he answered, "You ever see anything like this?" Stu slowly walked over to where Alan was and bent down to take a look.

"What is that," Stu asked, reaching out to touch it.

"Careful," Alan warned, "It might be a spider's nest. I've tangled with those before."

* * *

><p>In the other room, Angelica was still on the phone with Doug. Phil was sitting on the bed in front of her watching her, as she paced back and forth trying to make sense of what was being said.<p>

"I don't get it Doug," Angelica said, "I mean, you each had one beer last night and I didn't right? I mean you too."

"_Yeah, but I left at the same time you came down with Tracy_," Doug reminded her, "_Remember?_"

"I don't remember shit," Angelica confessed.

"_Tracy wasn't feeling well, and you had a nightmare and needed to be with Phil_," Doug explained, "_So she came down to get me with you. Wait a second, is Teddy with you guys_?" Angelica stopped pacing and looked at this bowl of water that had a gold ring inside it.

"Teddy? What? What are you talking about," she asked, as she picked up the ring and fiddled with it in her hands.

"_He wasn't in his room. They've been looking for him all morning_," Doug explained. Angelica looked closely at the ring.

"Teddy went to Stanford right," she asked. She turned the ring around and saw that it was attached to the finger still. She dropped it to the ground and launched herself into Phil's lap.

"_Yeah. Why?_"

"Oh fuck," she gasped, "Phil and I just found his finger."

"_What_?"

"I just found a fucking finger, Douglas Alexander Billings," she gasped out slowly. Phil rubbed his hand up and down her arms. Both of them were close to losing their cool now, and they both needed to stay calm.

"_Angelica Caliope Wenneck, what is going on_," Doug asked. As she took a few calming breaths, Phil took the phone away from her.

"Alright, alright, alright," Phil stumbled, "This is what we're going to do. Tell the girls that we woke up early and took Angelica with us out on a fishing trip, okay, that's where we are."

"_Right_."

"Alright, stay by the phone," Phil instructed, before quickly hanging up.

* * *

><p>Doug set the phone on table, after he hung up and slouched down in his chair.<p>

"Shit."

* * *

><p>Phil and Angelica exchanged a look and then they both looked at the finger that was now lying on the floor of the shitty hotel room. Both taking a deep breath, they got up off the cockroach infected bed and walked into the other room, where Stu and Alan were still bent over the pile of blankets.<p>

"Uh, we got a little bit of a problem," Phil said, as he led Angelica into the next room, "What is that?" He finally saw what the other two were looking at. Angelica sat in the chair that Stu had occupied earlier, not caring about whatever they had seen. She needed to get the blood flowing back to her head, before she almost fainted. She hadn't felt this sick since she was pregnant with Monroe.

"We don't know," Stu answered, looking up at Phil.

"Is that a worm," Phil asked.

"It's a mushroom," Alan answered, pulling on it a bit, before sticking the fingers in his mouth, "Yeah shitake." The monkey then came waddling over and stood on top of the pile of blankets.

"Monkey, taste it," Alan ordered. Angelica lifted her head slightly to give a weird look, before replacing her head back between her legs.

"What do you think," he asked, "Is it shitake?"

"He can't understand you," Phil said, as all three men watched the monkey. The monkey bent down and licked the small white thing that was sticking out of the pile.

"He just did," Stu said shocked. The monkey chattered at them, and then began to pull on it.

"Why is he pulling on it," Stu asked, as all three of them watched the monkey.

"He's probably hungry," offered Alan.

"Wait a second," Phil said, "is that-" The monkey slapped it and the blankets began to move, causing the three guys to stumble away from it.

"What the fuck man," said Chow from under the blankets, "Tell that gay monkey to leave my shit alone."

"Chow," Phil shouted.

"You fuckers crazy," Chow laughed, as he got up, revealing that he wasn't anything except a speedo, that wasn't even pulled all the way up. Alan smiled at him.

"Ahh," Chow whined, "It's so fucking light in here. Alan grab me my sunglasses."

"It's great to see you Leslie," Alan greeted, before giving him a hug, completely unbothered by the fact that Mr. Chow was not wearing anything clothing.

"Nice to see you too my little hobo," Mr. Chow answered.

"Chow, what the fuck are you doing here," Angelica asked, coming to stand by Phil.

"Alan call me a few days ago and invited me to wedding," Mr. Chow explained, as Alan placed his sunglasses on his face and he pulled up his pants.

"Excuse me," asked Stu.

"What he's my plus one," Alan explained.

"You didn't have plus one," Stu snapped, "It's 200 dollars a plate."

"Guys, guys," Phil interrupted, "Just focus, okay? Chow, what happened?"

"You guys texted me said you fucked up and looking to party," he laughed, while Alan joined in, "I picked you up in my boat and brought you here to Bangkok and we had a sick night bitches." He put on a silk robe and sat down on the couch.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, wait a second, Chow," Phil interrupted once more, sitting on the couch beside him, "Chow, we're in Bangkok."

"Holla, City of Squalla," Chow said, continuing to laugh.

"Do you know how I got this tattoo," Stu asked, pointing to the very Mike Tyson esque tattoo on his face.

"Uh yeah," Chow replied, "From a fucking tattoo guy. Come on Stewie use that big Jewish brain."

"Hey," Alan interrupted, "What's the monkey holding?" Angelica and Phil groaned. They hadn't even got to tell Stu the worst part about all this and now, because of that fucking monkey, it was all going to go to shitsville. Stu gasped.

"That's a finger," Stu said close to hysterics.

"Stu," Angelica said as calmly as she could, "Phil and I have some bad news."

"Teddy was with us last night. That's his finger," Phil finished.

"Teddy," Stu stammered, "Teddy's dead!" Chow laughed.

"Teddy not dead," he explained, "He partied with us all night."

"Well then, where is he," Angelica asked.

"Don't you remember anything," Chow asked.

"No," Stu shouted hysterically.

"No," Phil answered calmly, "Nothing, Chow."

"Oh, okay, I explain it all, okay," Chow replied, "Just let me do one bump, get my head straight." He began to pour some cocaine onto his wrist to snort, as the group quietly watched.

"Come to papa," Chow muttered.

"That's a bit," Phil said, as he watched Chow snort it. Chow pulled off his sunglasses and looked at the group.

"You ready for craziest fucking story of-" He stopped and began to pulse slightly. The group watched silently waiting for him to finish his sentence. He fell face forward into the glass table, smashing the glass slightly under his weight. Phil and Angelica shared a look and then looked towards Chow.

"Chow," Phil called, taping him lightly on the back.

"Hey Chow, are you okay," Alan asked. Phil began to shove him lightly, hoping that the movement would make him wake, while Stu and Angelica watched in shock.

"You got to be kidding me," Angelica asked, as she reached her hand to Chow's neck, to try and find a pulse. The three men watched silently.

"Fuck," she swore, when she couldn't find one, "he's dead." She got up and threw her hands in the air and began to pace the room, just like she had done earlier when she had been on the phone with Doug. Stu began to hysterically scream for help, while Alan began to cry. Phil joined Angelica in her pacing.

"Stu," Angelica said calmly, while he continued to scream, "Stu, shut up. Stu, shut up."

"Call an ambulance," Stu screamed at her.

"Shut up," she snapped, "He's dead. Look if someone comes and finds a dead body and a pile of cocaine, we're gonna spend the rest of our lives in a fucking Thai prison and I won't be able to get us out of it. So now, shh."

"Alan," Phil said calmly, "Alan, please stop crying." Alan sniffled, but stopped crying.

"Alright," Angelica said, "alright." She took a seat back in the chair, she had previously occupied. It was time for them to think. She felt like she was acting like Stu and Alan's mother.

"We just need a second to figure this out," Phil explained, as he too took a seat. Stu collapsed on the ground in the foetal position, while Angelica and Phil looked around the room trying to find something that could possibly help them out of this mess. It was then that Phil spotted it.

_Ice Machine Located on the 15__th__ Floor._

* * *

><p>Angelica opened the hotel room door. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she was fully dressed. She looked both ways to make sure that no one was coming, and then continued to walk out the door, once she made sure that the coast was clear. Behind her walked Phil and Stu, carrying Chow's body wrapped in the sheet from the Queen sized bed. Alan brought up the rear and made sure that no was coming after they left.<p>

"This is the worst idea ever," Angelica muttered, as she walked down the hall. It was worse than the time that Phil suggested that she go through child-birth drug-free or the time that the guys dragged her to the lake by her and Doug's house.

"What the fuck is this place," Phil asked, as they continued to walk down the hall towards the elevator that could take them to the 15th floor.

"Bangkok is the capital of Thailand," Alan read of the cards he had dinner the previous night, "It's population is twelve million people."

"Alan, put the cards away and help," Stu snapped. Alan pocketed the cards and made sure to keep an eye out for anyone coming.

The group slowly walked towards the elevator. The monkey slowly chattering his way to the elevator behind them.

"Elevator," Stu gasped. Alan was now helping Phil and Stu carry the body, while Angelica led them down the hall. Chow's body was getting heavier and heavier as they went along.

"I'll get the button, I'll get the button," Angelica said, as they struggled to keep the body up. The monkey finally caught up him. The small primate jumped on top of Chow's covered body and then onto Phil's shoulder.

"What the fuck is the deal with this fucking monkey," Phil said annoyed. Angelica slammed on to up key a few more times.

"That monkey gets it," Alan joked. Angelica looked at him and then looked at Phil, barely containing the urge to laugh and roll her eyes at the same time.

"Come on," Stu groaned as he watched the dial on the elevator.

"Oh fuck," Angelica groaned, "No the powers out. We're going to have to take the stairs."

"Oh fuck," Stu groaned. Phil and Stu backed themselves back into the hall, so they could take the stairs.

* * *

><p>The groaned, as they finally made it to the fifteenth floor.<p>

"Here it is," Angelica said, as she climbed up the stairs in front of the three men and the monkey. All three looked ready to collapse from carrying Chow's dead body up ten flights of stairs. The three men directed the covered body towards the ice box.

"Feet first," Alan instructed, causing Angelica to look him completely confused on how he would know that, "I've done this before." Angelica just shook her head. The less she knew, the less she would feel the need to report when they got back states side. The three men stuffed Chow's body into the ice box, as Angelica watched. Phil and Alan shut the ice box doors, leaning against it as they locked it. They all slid down to the floor, as Angelica dialled her phone trying to get a hold of Teddy with no such luck.

"Stu," Phil gasped.

"What?"

"We still have to find Teddy," Angelica said, hanging up her phone.

"Oh god," Stu gasped. The three men sat on the ground beside and in front of the ice box trying to catch their breath, while Angelica looked on. It was then that Stu looked up at his three companions and said the one place that had just crossed his mind.

"The roof."

* * *

><p>The four of them ran up the stairs and crashed through the door screaming Teddy's name hysterically. This was the only place they could possibly think that Teddy could be, hoping that maybe, just maybe, they had tried to pull the same prank on Teddy that they had on Doug, two years ago.<p>

"You guys see anything," Phil called as he looked around the roof himself. Alan, Stu and Angelica had looked in the other four corners of the roof.

"He's not here," Stu said discouraged. Angelica leaned her head against Phil's shoulder as he looked out at the city.

"I can't believe that this is happening again," Stu complained.

"Okay," Angelica said, "Look, Phil, Alan and I will handle this. You get back there. You tell them Alan and Phil got drunk, they're still partying and Teddy is taking me around to show me some of the historical sites or whatever. You gotta go get married."

"No," Stu answered, "No, I'm not going back without Teddy. He's Lauren's little brother, he's lost, he's injured. If I fuck this up, I lose everything."

"Okay," Angelica replied. She and Phil starred at one another, slowly coming up with some kind of plan that could lead them to Teddy or someone that would at least know where Teddy was or where he could have gone.

"Alan," Phil called, "Check your pockets."

"What," Alan asked.

"You know the drill," Angelica answered, "Come on there might be clues." All of them began to empty their pockets.

"Check your phones," Stu added, as he pulled his phone from his pocket, "Numbers, texts…"

"That's a good idea," Phil said, as he pulled out his own cell phone.

"I got nothing," Ang said, as she pulled out only napkins, once again with Phil's number on them, and a dead cell phone.

"I got a text from Chow," Alan said, as he looked through his phone.

"What time?"

"Uh," Alan paused, "10 o'clock last night."

"What does it say," Angelica asked.

"On my way niggas," Alan read, causing Angelica to roll her eyes at the derogatory slang. The foursome stayed silent for a moment wondering what to do next. Anything that could have possibly been on Angelica's phone was of no use to them without any power.

"We are so fucked," Stu said a sign of his frustration. The monkey returned and began to chatter at them. Alan began to chuckle.

"Hey Phil," Alan called, "Look who's back." They looked at the monkey for a moment.

"We got to get you out of the sun," Angelica said, looking at Alan's bald head, "Or get you a hat."

* * *

><p>"Angie, I really think we should go to the American consulate," Stu said, as the foursome wondered the busy streets of Bangkok.<p>

"For what," she answered, "To report a dead body that was shoved into an ice machine. Do you know how bad that sounds? And plus none of us have diplomatic immunity…"

"Well what are we going to do," Stu asked, "Keep walking around in circles, because that's really productive."

"You know Phil and I are trying to figure this thing out," she snapped, "And you're attitude is not helping."

"I'm sorry," Stu snapped back, "It's 100 degrees and we don't have a plan and all we've done is buy him hats and sodas."

"What," Alan asked, "It's a bag of Fanta."

"Well, what do you wanna do, Stu," Phil snapped.

"I don't know," Stu answered.

"Well stop yelling at Angie and I like it's our fucking fault," Phil snapped.

"It is your fault, Phil," Stu yelled in response, "All I wanted was a bachelor brunch." It was then that Phil's cell phone began to ring.

"Shit," Phil said, "Shut up, it's Doug. Talk to me."

"_I just got off the phone with Bangkok PD_," Doug explained, "_They got him. He's okay_."

"Oh thank god," Phil answered, "Doug found him. What happened?"

"_He got arrested_," Doug continued.

"Arrested for what?"

"_Disorderly conduct._"

"Seriously," Phil asked.

"_Yeah_," Doug answered, "_He's okay though, they're going to release him into Angelica's custody, no questions asked and no one here has to know. He's at the, uh, Ratchawong Police Station_."

"Okay," Phil answered, "Okay, I'll call you when we get there. Teddy's in jail, but he's fine. We got to get a cab."

"Okay," Stu said, "Alright." Phil quickly waved down a cab to take them to the station.

* * *

><p>Alan, Phil and Stu waited, while Angelica spoke with the receptionist about Teddy's release.<p>

"Okay, thank you," she said, before turning towards the three gentlemen, "We're good, we're good. They're processing him for release right now. They just put him in the drunk tank, he's fine."

"Sixteen years old, and spends the night in jail," Stu said, "Can you imagine?" It was then Alan let out a laugh.

"We sure do love to party." It was then that Teddy's release was announced over the PA system, causing the four of them to turn towards the iron gates.

"Here we go," Phil said, standing up beside Angelica, "Wait, who's this fucking guy?"

"Teddy Si Sigh," the police officer explained.

"No, no, no," Phil said, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, that's the wrong guy. Sir?"

"Excuse me," Angelica said, walking back over to the receptionist, "I'm sorry, there's been a mistake, you brought the wrong guy. That's not Teddy."

"Of course, it's him," the receptionist said, "We have his IDs and everything. These were in his pocket when we made the arrest." Angelica looked down at the ID and wallet that she had just been given.

"They were in his pocket," Phil asked from over her shoulder. The receptionist nodded.

"Excuse me sir," Stu said, walking towards the elderly man that they had been given, "How did you get this stuff?" The elderly man stayed silent.

"Hello," Stu called.

"Teddy doesn't speak," the receptionist explained, "We tried English, Thai, Chinese…nothing."

"Let me ask you something," Angelica said, smiling sweetly at the receptionist, "Does he look like he works out at Valley Total Fitness in Palo Alto, California?"

"Look," the receptionist said, "We arrest a lot of people, we cannot analyze everything."

"What," Angelica said, "What do you expect us to do with this guy?"

"Not my problem."

"Hey guys," Alan called, "I think he knows us." The old man was smiling and holding hands with Alan, while he sat calmly and silently in his wheelchair.

"Hello."

* * *

><p>"Do you know where our friend is," Stu asked, for what seemed like the millionth time, since they had exited the police station, "Teddy, he's missing."<p>

"Stu, forget it," Phil said, "The guys worthless."

"He knows something," Stu replied, "He's wearing Teddy's sweatshirt."

"What if he just doesn't understand," Angelica asked, holding her stomach, while Phil kissed her head.

"Uh, I'll act it out," Stu said, "Yeah, like charades. Watch…two words."

"It is a movie," Alan asked.

"This is not for you Alan," Stu explained, "American teenager…in Asia."

"Karate Kid," Alan guessed, "With Jaden Smith? It was easy cause you were talking through it.'

"Stu," Angelica said, "It's a waste of time."

"Just leave this fucking guy here," Phil said, and the old man looked affronted.

"Oh, here's something," Alan said, looking down at his speech cards from the night before, "There are five hundred thousand monks living in Thailand. It is not uncommon for some monks to take a vow of silence at the age of 8."

"There you go," Angelica said, leaning into Phil's chest.

"Is there anything else in that envelope," Stu asked, pointing to the envelope that Angelica had in her hands.

"It's empty," she answered.

"Whoa, hang on," Stu said, "A drink card from White Lion Bar, Bangkok."

"It's worth a shot," Phil said, slowly getting up, bring Angelica with him.

* * *

><p>The foursome walked down the street that the White Lion Bar was supposed to be on. The entire street looked like a disaster zone.<p>

"Is this the right street," Phil asked, as they looked at what surrounded them.

"That's what it said," Angelica answered, before coughing as she inhaled some of the smoke that was in the air.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stu said, as he looked at a burned down building, "This is the White Lion."

"What the fuck happened here," Angelica asked.

"Holy shit," Stu said, before a man who was sweeping up the street behind them, began to scream at them, gesturing for them to leave, and then everybody else who was out there cleaning up, threw things and yelled at them as well.

"What the fuck is going on here," Phil asked. The foursome continued to walk down the street with the old man, when Alan spotted something on the wall outside of a tattoo parlour.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys," Alan said, "Check it out." They made their way towards the tattoo parlour, to see a picture of Stu, pointing at the tattoo they had discovered that morning.

"That's my face," Stu said, pointing to the picture, "Go, go, go…"

"Nice work Alan."

* * *

><p>"Hello," Angelica called, as they entered the parlour.<p>

"Be with you in a minute," the artist replied, as he continued working on a little boy's tattoo. The foursome walked in.

"Excuse me," Phil said.

"Oh look who it is," the artist said, "Angie, you ready to finish that tattoo we started last night." Angelica looked at the man confused for a moment.

"What tattoo," she asked him.

"The one on your back." Angelica slowly began to lift the back of her shirt so Phil could see what was on her back. There clear as day was the outline of Phil's face beginning in the middle of her back. Phil started chuckling, while Angelica looked mortified.

"Uh, no it's fine," she answered.

"Suit yourself," the man answered, before turning to Stu, "So, what do you think?"

"I'm sorry," Stu asked.

"The tattoo," the artist asked, "You love it?"

"Uh, no actually I hate it," Stu said.

"No refunds," the artist answered, "Get the fuck out."

"Wait a second," Angelica said.

"Read the sign," the artist told her.

"We don't want any refunds," Phil explained, "We just have a couple of questions. We're trying to figure out what went down last night."

"What went down," the artist asked, "Take a look at what you did outside, half the neighbourhood went down."

"We did that," Angelica asked.

"You don't remember your husband getting into a bar fight at the White Lion," the artist asked, "Starting a full on fucking riot?"

"No," Phil answered, "Sir, we don't remember anything." The artist slowly began to chuckle, followed along with Alan. He handed the tool to the little boy sitting in front of him, before grabbing a phone that sat beside him and handed it to Angelica.

"Check this out."

The foursome looked at the video on the phone. It looked like a complete disaster was taking place.

"Jesus Christ," Angelica mumbled under her breath, handing the phone back to the artist.

"That's when the cops arrived, and started cracking skulls," he explained, "I took you guys and hid you in the shop, and then you two decided that you wanted tattoos. Angie, you fell asleep, but you," he paused to point at Stu, "cried like a little bitch. This kids nine years old and he's got balls twice your size. Show them your balls…" The kid went to undo his pants.

"No, no, no," Angelica said, "That's okay, listen we're looking for our friend Teddy, have you seen him?"

"Not since last night," the artist answered, "Why what happened?"

"I'm supposed to marry his sister tomorrow, and we kind of lost him," Stu explained. The artist looked at the foursome and shook his head.

"Oh well," he answered, "Then fuck it."

"What, what, what do you mean fuck it," Stu asked.

"Bangkok has him now," the artist explained, "And she'll never let him go."

"You hear that," Phil snapped at the monk, "Huh, is this what you wanted-"

"Phil," Angelica warned.

"You happy now," Phil continued.

"You're wasting your time," the artist told Phil, "Monks take their vow shit seriously. Look at this, that's the sign of the Kangmon Monastery, just outside of town. Maybe someone over there can get him to talk."

* * *

><p>The foursome then made their way to the Kangmon Monastery with the elderly monk in tow. Angelica was leaning against Phil's shoulder complaining of a terrible headache and stomach cramps.<p>

"Okay, can we just go over this one more time," Stu asked, "You got the beer from-"

"The hotel bar gave me a sealed case," Phil explained once more.

"Right," Stu said, "But, who gave it to you?"

"The bartender," Phil said.

"Right, okay," Stu said again, "And then you brought them out and I opened them and Doug had one and he was fine, Angelica didn't have one and she's here-"

"Please don't talk like I'm not sitting right beside you," she mumbled to him.

"It was not the beer," Phil finished, while Alan began to fiddle around with his water bottle and the elderly monk's robes.

"What the hell happened," Stu asked.

"I have no idea."

"Hey guys," Alan called, "Check it out, he's got a Chinese boner."

"Alan," Angelica reprimanded, "Come on. Cut it out." It was then that the monkey, leaped onto the elderly monk's lap and began to suck on the tip of the water bottle. Almost everyone on the bus began to laugh. Phil looked down at Angelica.

"Are you okay," he asked her quietly. She shook her head.

"No," she answered, "But I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Phil paid the driver, and thanked him quickly, while the rest of the group waited by the gates of the monastery. Alan bid goodbye to the other passengers and they entered the monastery taking in the beauty that was behind the walls.<p>

"Knock knock," Alan called, "Hello."

"Alan, don't be disrespectful," Stu reprimanded, while Angelica stayed quiet.

"Don't get up guys," Phil said, as they walked up to where a group of monks were meditating.

"We brought on of your guys back," Alan explained, "He, he's really funny. He's really nice and cool."

"Hi," Phil said, while Angelica was motioning at them to be silent, "How are you doing?" A middle-aged monk walked up to them and stood before them wielding a long staff.

"Uh, are you the one in charge," Phil asked, while Angelica gave up on trying to get them to be quiet. It was then that the monk hit her husband in the face with the staff that he was holding.

"Hey," Alan called, and then he too was then hit with the staff.

"Excuse me," Stu asked, before he was too hit with the same staff. The three men than began to complain loudly causing them to get hit several more times by the man. Once the three of them were silent, the man bowed towards Angelica, who smiled and bowed in return. He then motioned for the four of them to follow him.

* * *

><p>The foursome stood in front of another monk, silently older than the one that had painfully greeted them.<p>

"Late last night, you climbed the walls of our monastery," the monk explained, "Shouting out questions of about love, marriage and the meaning of life. Fu brother Han was meditating alone in the garden, and you took him.

"Oh my god," Angelica whimpered, "We kidnapped a monk."

"We leave an alternative life style," Alan said, causing the other three and the monk to look at him.

"We are so sorry about that," Angelica said, "We weren't ourselves last night."

"Yeah, things kind of spun out of control a little bit," Stu explained, "But there's a boy whose missing and hurt. Can you find out if he knows where our friend is?" The monk looked towards the elderly one.

"Brother Han, took a vow of silence, many years ago," the younger monk explained, "It would useless to try."

"Maybe he can write down what happened on a piece of paper," Phil suggested.

"Actually Phil that would be cheating," Alan said, "Isn't that right Grand Wizard?"

"Alan," Phil said.

"I'm afraid fatty's right," the monk said.

"See…what," Alan said.

"None of us will ever know what Brother Han knows," the monk explained.

"Oh," Phil said, "Alright well, so much for holy people." Angelica shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"They're all a bunch of bald assholes," he continued, "And you know what, FYI, you may want to put up some signs up that say no talking before you unleash your dragon-"

"Yeah, that was a little…" Stu trailed.

"And you're welcome for bringing him back safe," Phil continued, "You know we found him in the drunk tank."

"Yeah, well we did take him in the first place," Angelica answered our husband.

"Come on," Phil beckoned, "Guys, let's go."

"Wait," the monk said, "The Budda teach that every memory lives somewhere deep within. Perhaps you should bring your question to the garden of meditation.

"You understand a word he just said," Phil said, looking at his wife and Stu.

"Yeah, I got about two-thirds of it," Angelica answered.

"He said something about the garden of meditation," Stu said.

"No," Alan contradicted, "He's farting because of his medication. I get that." The monk, Angelica, Phil and Stu all looked at Alan.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think.**

**Once again I am so sorry about the wait, and the next chapter should be up in the next week or so.**

**xo**


End file.
